Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds: The Crimson Rainbow
by Hope The Victor
Summary: After the events of the D-Teams battles, Rainbow is assigned to learn about the Turbo Duels of New Domino City. What will she find there? Its time to rev it up!


**Chapter 1: On your mark, get set, DUEL!**

In CHS, Rainbow always considered herself the most sporty girl ever, captain of every single team in the school. Shes also a hard core guitarist of the rainbooms. But she never got into one game.

Yu-Gi-Oh, or as it's more commonly known as in the world...a game that was recently released in her part of the country. It's been worldwide that reached every part of the world, making it one of the best card games known. Rainbow recently heard about it, and she thought it might be interested in trying it. Though, she still lacks what she needs. A deck, and a duel disk. Without those, she can't play the game. She hopes one day she might get one and become a duelist.

"Rainbow Dash, please Report to Celestia's Office! Thank you!" Celestia's voice called out from the speakers. Not wanting to her to wait, Rainbow headed for the office and entered.

"Okay, am I in trouble, Ms. Celestia? I didn't do anything wrong… other than… y'know…" Rainbow admitted, while Celestia Giggled.

"No, Rainbow. You're not in trouble. I just needed to talk to you about a special school assignment I need you to do." Celestia explained.

"Okay….what is it then?" Rainbow asked sitting down.

"It's come to my attention that this card game is becoming quite popular. After all, there are legends like Yugi Motou and Jaden Yuki out there who never lose. But now, things have gotten more...faster. Have you heard of Jack Atlas?" Celestia questioned.

"No, doesn't ring any bells." Rainbow answered shaking her head.

"He is the champion of a city in Japan, known as Domino City. The game is becoming quite popular, and I need someone to head down to the city to know more about this. That's why I'm asking you." Celestia explained.

"If I do this, what are the conditions?" Rainbow asked.

"You will be excused from your classes and homework, and I will provide the tickets for you to take a jet to Domino City and a Condo to stay in while you are away." The principle explained.

"Count me in." Rainbow said.

"Good." Celestia said. "It's good to always go prepared. Take this."

She showed a deck and a duel disk that was light blue. "Since you are new to Dueling, I managed to get my hands on this deck and disk. You will have to learn how the game works on your own."

"I'll do it no sweat, what's the worst that could happen?" Rainbow said.

 **A few hours later…**

Rainbow was in Domino City, looking over the place in her new Condo. It was a great view.

"I can get used to this. The girls should see me now." Rainbow chuckled lightly. She then noticed a foggy broken down area. "Hm? What's that place?" She wondered what the area was. Thinking over, she made her decision. "Well, no harm in exploring." She grabbed her bag, deck and duel disk and headed out to the area to investigate.

 **(Play Yugioh 5Ds: Season 1: Hyper Drive)**

(As the opening starts, Yusei revs up his runner with Rainbow Behind him at his seat. The runner revs up and blasts off in the Satellite. Behind them two more runners blast off and ride by his sides.)

 _ **Going fast makes me feel alive.**_

(Yusei revs his runner up to make it go faster, while facing against Jack Atlas in a Duel.)

 _ **My heart beats in hyper drive.**_

(He commands a powered up Speed Warrior to attack Assault Dog.)

 _ **Do you think you can win?**_

 _ **Only if I lose.**_

(Rainbow uses her dragunitys to equip in attack mode with a massive Dragon and it charges in at Red Dragon Archfiend.)

 _ **Just let destiny choose.**_

(Yusei's Runner is seen revving up through New Domino City with Rainbow riding with him, until they jump off the bridge and into the air.)

 _ **I can hear you breathin'.**_

(Yusei draws his card as he was seen in blue light)

 _ **I can see you comin'.**_

(It shifts to Jack in red cards doing the same thing)

 _ **I can feel the wind.**_

 _ **It's blowing me around.**_

(Yusei gives his attacking Command and Junk Warrior charges in at Red Dragon Archfiend and their attacks collide.)

 _ **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**_

(The many characters are seen in this through flashes of light.)

 _ **It's a blur... as I go by.**_

(Yusei is seen in his runner and blasts through a garage and out into the streets.)

 _ **I can hear you breathin'.**_

 _ **I can see you comin'.**_

(A boy is seen, with three different monsters behind him, one that was a dragon, but was covered in ice, with another monster that was in flames.)

 _ **I can feel the wind.**_

 _ **It's blowing me around.**_

(Another boy is seen with raven red streak hair, smiling while placing three cards on his duel disk and three powerful dragons appeared, roaring, prepared for the battle.)

 _ **See the sun arising.**_

(Yusei draws a card and his helmet analyzes onto his head and he summons Junk Warrior.)

 _ **Fire in the sky.**_

(Junk warrior appears with Dragunity Knight-Barcha appearing next to him.)

 _ **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**_

(Many types of Warriors came together and they disappear in a green pillar, and summons forth Stardust Dragon, who flies with Yusei and his friends.)

(The Music Ends with Rainbow, and Yusei standing side by side with their Dragons with the Title showing under them.)

After taking a boat over to the Place, Rainbow walks into a new, unusual place. The area looked pretty old, and covered in fog.

"Freaky." She muttered. At that, she heard a booming sound, not far from her location. She quickly ran to the source. Part of the road was split in two and smoke was coming out. She looked into the ripped street and saw someone, with what looked like a motorcycle, but looked pretty advanced.

A man got off of the bike and took his helmet off. The man has tan skin, an average looking physique, black hair with gold highlights, and royal blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. He wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket, and calf-high motorcycle boots.

"Wow…" Rainbow breathed. His bike was red and it had two arm structures that were retractable to open and move around.

"Another failure. Looks like my Duel Runner won't get anywhere without the right parts." The man said, looking over his runner.

Not wanting to turn down help, Rainbow jumped down and approached him. "Hey, everything ok?"

The man looked up and saw Rainbow. He was quite surprised to see someone like her in the area, and by the looks of it, she was not from around here.

"You're not from around here, are you? I doubt anyone could look like that and still be from Satellite." He said.

"Well, you don't exactly look the part yourself, huh?" Rainbow asked.

"I am from here. I grew up in the Satellite with my friends." The man explained. "So, why are you here? You should probably be from Domino City, right?"

"Well, I'm visiting for the moment during my stay. As to why I'm here, I got curious. I made it here on a boat and found you." Rainbow explained. She looked at his runner. "So, what's up with your bike?"

"I've been working on some test runs with it, but it usually blows up without the right parts. Without getting blown up, I won't be able to get to Domino City." He explains.

"Wait, you want to go to Domino City? Don't tell me you wanna challenge this Jack Atlas guy, right?"

"I have a score to settle with him. There are things that I need to deal with him." He explained.

"Well, if you need help, I can be happy to give you a hand." Rainbow smiled.

"You really do that, even when we just met?" He asked.

"Of course. You seem like an ok guy." She smiles.

He smiled back. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Rainbow chuckled. "I like you already. By the way, Names Rainbow Dash." She greeted holding her hand out. "You uh, got a name?"

"It's Yusei. Yusei Fudo." He greeted, shaking her hand.

They wheeled the bike back into the subway and saw where Yusei's hideout was.

"This is where you live?" Rainbow asked.

"Not much, but it's something." Yusei responds as they parked the runner near what Yusei sees as a working area for his runner. Rainbow saw three men in the tent, watching something on the computer monitor.

"Let's get this straight! It's not the power of the runner, it's the rider! I'll take on anyone at any time, and I'll still be victorious!" A man in a white coat called out.

" _Guess that's Jack Atlas. He sounds so full of himself. Please."_ Rainbow thought. "Man, he sounds so full of himself, huh, Yusei?"

"He is that way, but he's tough. No one's been able to beat him, not since he came to Domino City. He made it to the championships all thanks to the card he stole from me." Yusei explains.

"What!? He stole from you!?" Rainbow asked in shock and anger.

"That's right. It was a card that was able to get me and my friends out of Satellite, but he took it when I wasn't looking, and even stole my Duel Runner." He explains further.

"Man, he sounds like a jerk." Rainbow fumed. "No wonder why you want to settle a score with him."

"That's right. Once we meet again, I'm gonna get my card back." Yusei says.

"You won't take him out alone. Remember, you have me and your friends. We'll be right behind you." Rainbow smirked.

Yusei lightly smiled by her loyalty. "Thanks."

"And what do you have to say about the people who dream to challenge you?" The announcer asked as Yusei revved his runner.

"I've got just one thing to say!" Jack said before the three watching took notice. "Bring it..." One turned the monitor off.

"Oh, hey Yusei." One with tied up ponytails said, noticing him, but then the others noticed Rainbow. "And who's that? Get yourself a girl?"

Rainbow blushed. "Wha-?! Nonononono, I'm not his…!"

"It's alright, you're in high school, you're too young for me." Yusei responds. He looks at his friends. "Ease up on her, guys. She's just a friend I met at the Tunnels."

"That's where you were, huh?" One asked, who was a little chubbier than the others.

"Yeah, testing out the new control chip." Yusei said. "Still needs work though."

"You can't ride, you can't get outta here?" Rainbow asked.

"He coulda if Jack hadn't stolen his first runner." The chubby one said.

"Tank!" The Bandanna person snapped.

"What?"

"Can't you guys just buy a new chip?" Rainbow asked them.

"You still don't have any any idea where this is? This is Satellite, the slums. You gotta work in the factories in order to get what you need." The bandana man explained.

"Rainbow is not from around here, you guys. She really wouldn't know much of the satellite if she didn't know." Yusei said to his friends.

"Really, then where are you from?" Tank asked.

"I'm from america. I came here to learn more about the game." Rainbow explained.

"Huh. Well, so long as no one catches you, you can go back and forth between here and Domino city no prob. By the way, you already met Tank. But my names Blitz. This is Nervin." The Bandana man greeted, while pointing at the ponytailed man.

"Names Rainbow Dash." Rainbow nodded in greeting.

"Yusei!" said a kid coming in with ragged clothing with a hat with a pin. "Oh, a newbie? Or someone I don't know?"

"Rainbow Dash is her name, Rally. What brings you here in a hurry?" Nervin asked the kid.

"Wait till you see what I got for Yusei!" Rally exclaimed in excitement and ran to him. "Look, a skyline-30 acceleration Chip!" He said while showing a chip to the turbo duelist.

"That's a Skyline? Aren't those incredibly expensive?" Nervin asked.

"Uh, honesty isn't my thing, but did you steal it from some guy?" Rainbow asked.

"I didn't steal nothin, honest! It was on the ground, and no one was around!" Rally explained.

"But if this chip is very expensive, then why would it be out in the open?" Rainbow pondered. Suddenly a spotlight flashed into the sub. "A trap, of course."

"It's Sector Security!" Nervin said.

"You need to go kid, now! They catch you here, it's a one way trip to the Facility!" Blitz said to Rainbow.

"No way! I'm not leaving any of you hanging! I never leave friends behind! This is my situation as well, so deal with it!" Rainbow snapped.

"Identification number AWX-860007! You are in possession of stolen property! Escape is not an option! You're surrounded!" The security officer called from a speaker from the copter.

"What do we do now?" Rainbow asked.

"Easy. He's gotta be out there if Sector Security's here. I duel him, and we can get outta here." Yusei explained as he punched some codes into his computer, and his duel runner send some signal waves.

"What did you do?" Rainbow asked.

"I interfered with the signal from Rally's signal mark on his cheek. It should buy him and the others some time to get going while I deal with them." Yusei explained. "You better go with them. I can handle this by myself."

"No way. I'm coming with you. I want to help you kick their butts." Rainbow exclaimed.

Hearing her words, Yusei chuckled lightly. "You certainly are one heck of a daredevil to tick of sector security."

"I get that sometimes." Rainbow replied.

Yusei placed the chip Rally got and his runner was ready to go. After that, he tossed a spare helmet with a face mask to Rainbow and the two got on the runner, while Rainbow was holding his waist.

"Hold on tight!" Yusei says before revving it up and blasting off into the tunnels.

Rainbow felt the rush of the speed from his runner. She felt so alive.

"Yahoooooo!" She called out as the two bolted into the streets, with sector security on their tails. "By the way, why the face mask?"

"I can't have you be here if you're living in New Domino City with your identity out here. The helmets for when we duelist duel on our runners. It'll also draw attention away from you." Yusei explained.

"You in the runner! Pull over! There's no use in running!" A man called out from behind them.

"So you know this guy?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. All too well. I'll introduce you." Yusei said. He stopped his runner, allowing security to stop. A man got off his runner and walked up to them from a few feet from his runner and them. His glass mask slid up, showing his face.

"Hey, remember me, Yusei? Been awhile since the center." He greeted, and he noticed Rainbow with him. "What's this, some mystery girl you picked up?"

"He's not my freakin boyfriend, I'm too young for him!" Rainbow snapped.

"Leave her out of this Trudge. This has nothing to do with her." Yusei responded back to the officer.

"Sorry, Yusei, but anyone who is with you is part of it. Since she's hanging with the likes of you, I'll be more than happy to put her in the facility with you. How does that sound?" He sneered with a smirk.

" _This helmet will protect my face, but it won't matter if i get caught here._ " Rainbow thought.

"I'll gladly accept, if you can beat us." Yusei said.

"Hah! Still think you can take Sector Security. What's in it for us both?" Trudge asked.

"Should we win, you'll call of the hunt for Rally." Yusei says. "And us, of course."

"How does that benefit me?" Trduge asked.

"If you do, we'll tell them it was us that stole the chip and we tried to outrun you guys and fight back in a duel, but we couldn't. Something like that will probably bump you up to sergeant." Rainbow adds in.

"I'll do it. Hey, you guys head back, they're mine." Trude said to his officers with him.

Not wanting to get on his bad side, the officers pulled out.

"You think you can duel him?" Yusei asked Rainbow.

"I'll do my best." Rainbow replied, activating her duel disk and placing her deck in.

Yusei nodded and the two lined up with Trudge.

"Since this is a Two on one duel, the two of you will have 4000 life points while I get twice that amount, 8000." Trudge states.

"Got it." Rainbow said.

"Now I think we'd better explain the Turbo Duel rules to our new guest before we do this." Yusei said. "Standard rules apply, you can summon monsters, set traps and advance summon. The catch is, you can't play normal spells. We use speed spells instead. In order to use a speed spell, you need a proper amount of what we call speed counters. The more you have, the more speed spells you can use. If you lose massive life point damage, you lose a few speed counters. You get a new counter for every standby phase of everyone's turn."

"Got it." Rainbow nods and got ready.

"Here we go. I'll engage the speed world field spell." Trudge called and pressed a button on his runner.

"DUEL MODE ENGAGE. AUTOPILOT ACTIVATED." A computer voice called as the world around them grew dark and purplish.

"Let's ride!" The three called and they blasted off to start their duel.

TURBO DUEL, START!

Rainbow & Yusei LP: 4000

Trudge LP: 8000

"I can't wait to put you and your friend away for good, Yusei." Trudge said as he drew a card. "And my Assault Dog is gonna make sure of that!" A blue portal opened up and a dog with guns on his sides appeared growling in anger.

 **Assault Dog**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 800**

"With it on the field, a place a card face down and end my turn!" Trudge called and placed a card down.

 **Trudge: Status**

 **Cards: 4**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"Watch me Rainbow, I'll show you how I duel. My turn!" Yusei called and drew.

 **Speed Counters**

 **Rainbow: 1**

 **Yusei: 1**

 **Trudge: 1**

"Whatcha you got?" Rainbow asked.

"I summon Speed Warrior!" He calls and summoned a speedy looking warrior.

 **Speed Warrior**

 **ATK: 900**

 **DEF: 400**

"Hah, you weren't good with math, now were you, Yusei? Why bother summoning that out, when it has less attack points than my assault dog?" Trudge sneered.

Yusei didn't respond and revved up faster, as Speed warrior was covered in a blue aura and his ATK points doubled.

 **ATK: 900-1800**

"Wha… How'd you do that?" Rainbow asked.

"When Speed Warrior is summoned out, it's ATK points double until the end of the turn." Yusei explained. "Now, Speed Warrior, attack Assault Dog!" He called and the warrior burst forward, with the dog firing back. "Go Hyper Sonic Slash!" The monster kicked the dog and it howled, and was destroyed.

 **Trudge: 8000-7400**

"Alright! You got him!" Rainbow cheered.

"Urgh, he always was a know it all. But let me teach you two a new lesson!" Trudge said, before another Assault Dog was summoned. "When Assault Dog goes to the graveyard, I can summon another one to take its place."

"Still using the same old deck I see. I'll lay one card face down and end my turn!" Yusei calls.

 **Yusei: Status**

 **Cards: 4**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T Zone: 1**

 **Speed Warrior**

 **ATK: 1800-900**

"Now speed warriors attack is halved. Your turn mystery girl. Lets see what you've got." Trudge said.

"Well it's about time!" Rainbow said drawing her card.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Yusei: 2**

 **Rainbow: 2**

 **Trudge: 2**

Rainbow looked at her hand and she smiled. "Okay. First, I summon Dragunity Pilum in attack Mode!" She called and summoned a dragon with a spear like tip on its body and screeched a little.

 **Dragunity Pilum**

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Dragunity Monsters? Not good…" Trudge said.

"Those monsters can equip themselves to others, making them stronger." Yusei said.

"Got that Right! Now, I activate Pilum's ability! When it's summoned to the field, I can special summon a winged-beast Dragunity monster from my hand! Come forth, Dragunity Militum!" Rainbow called and summoned a new monster. It was a woman like monster, holding two swords in her hands.

 **Dragunity Militum**

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 1200**

"And here comes the best part. When the monster is summoned by Pilum's ability, he can equip himself to that monster!" Rainbow said as Pilum was connected to her back. "While Pilum is used as an equip spell, that monster equipped with him can attack you directly!"

"She'll pass by my Assault Dog and take me!" Trudge said in shock.

"Got that right! Dragunity Militum, Attack Trudge directly!" Rainbow said as he was pierced, making him growl in pain.

 **Trudge: 7400-5700**

"Alright! That's how we do it!" Rainbow smirked.

"Well, maybe you do have some skill. But you can't beat me." Trudge said as it was back to him as Rainbow Laid one face down.

 **Rainbow-Status:**

 **Cards: 3**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T Zone: 2**

"With my turn, I now release Assault Dog to advance summon, Handcuff Dragon!" Trudge called as a new monster was summoned to take its place.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Yusei: 3**

 **Rainbow: 3**

 **Trudge: 3**

 **Handcuff Dragon**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Here's a little math lesson, with 1800 Attack points, your Speed warriors about to get subtracted from the playing field!" Trudge said skidding as Handcuff charged in with its maw.

"Not if I play my face down, Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei called and his trap was activated.

"Grr." Trudge growled.

"With this, I can absorb your Dragons attack and save my Speed Warrior!" Yusei called as his trap took the hit.

"Not bad, if it weren't for… the Wiretap trap card!" Trudge said.

"A counter trap! That'll negate your Scarecrow and destroy it!" Rainbow said.

"Darn, I should've seen that coming." Yusei said.

"I got your Back! I play my own face Down! The Trap, Dark Bribe!" Rainbow called and activated her trap.

"Nice one. At the cost of Trudge drawing a card, we can stop his trap from activating. Well played." Yusei smiled.

"Which means Handcuff dragons attack is nullified!" Rainbow said, as the trap absorbed the attack and Yusei's monster was safe.

"And the best part is, I get to reset Scrap Iron Scarecrow back to my field." Yusei added as his trap was face down again.

"You got lucky, but you won't be for long." Trudge called. "You deck is made up of cards others threw away, Yusei, and no matter how you patch it up, trash is still trash."

"Don't listen to him, it's our go!" Rainbow said.

 **Trudge-status:**

 **Cards: 5**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 0**

"I'm up!" Yusei called and drew.

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Yusei: 4**

 **Rainbow: 4**

 **Trudge: 4**

"I'll summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!" Yusei called and summoned a small pink bird.

 **Sonic Chick**

 **ATK: 300**

 **DEF: 300**

"With it, I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Yusei finished with two cards face down on his field.

 **Yusei: status**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 2**

 **S/T zone: 3**

 **Speed Counters:**

 **Yusei: 5**

 **Rainbow: 5**

 **Trudge: 5**

"He's acting defensively. Not a good time to but… I'll summon Dragunity Phalanx!" Rainbow said summon a small blue dragon.

 **Dragunity Phalanx**

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 1100**

" _Another tuner monster?_ " Trudge though. " _She didn't use Pilum, who was a tuner, with Militum back then. She doesn't know how to do that summon yet._ " Trudge said as Rainbow laid one face down.

 **Rainbow: Status**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 2**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"Now I'll end this." Trudge said drawing.

 **Rainbow and Yusei: 6**

 **Trudge: 6**

He chuckled darkly. "One, two, three." He called, sending three cards to his graveyard. "With these three monsters in the graveyard, I can summon Montage Dragon to the Field!"

Multiple lights flashed from the cards and fused into a purplish three headed dragon which roared.

 **Montage Dragon**

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 0**

"An attack of 3000 out of the gate?" Rainbow asked.

"Montage dragon gains attack points to the amount of the totaled levels of the monsters sent to the graveyard, multiplied by 300 when it's summoned." Trudge explained, smirking evilly.

"It's quite the threat he's got." Yusei said.

"Wait till you see it in action. But first, my Handcuff Dragon is taking out your Sonic chick!" Trudge said as it was defeated easily. "And now montage attack Speed Warrior! Go, Power Collage!"

Montage fired three consecutive bursts that hit Speed Warrior still in attack mode as Yusei took heavy damage.

 **Yusei: 4000-900**

"Yusei, are you ok?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm good." Yusei said as Trudges turn was over. "Ready to see something special?"

"What do you mean?"

"Watch." He says as he drew. He looked at the card and lightly smiled. "Go time."

" _He got something good._ " Rainbow thought thinking back to Jaden and Yugi on the videos she watched on her way here. " _Hes about to come back, just like those two…_ "

Yugi's flashback- Yugi vs Kaiba.

Rainbow remembered watching a duel with Yugi against Kaiba, with all three of his Blue-eyes out and about to end the duel.

"Draw your last pathetic card, so I can end this Yugi." Kaiba sneered.

"My grandpas deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba." Yugi said.

 _Yugi was the King of Games, and that duel was almost impossible to copy then. No one could've expected him to get all five pieces of…_

"But it does contain...The Unstoppable Exodia!" Yugi called and showed Kaiba all five pieces of the immortal monster.

"Impossible!" Kaiba gasped.

"I have assembled all five special cards, all five pieces of the puzzle!" Yugi called and Exodia was summoned in his glory, even made Rainbow go on the edge of her seat.

"No way, Exodia?" She said looking close.

"Agh, it's not possible! No one's ever been able to call him!" Kaiba shouted in shock and fear.

"Exodia...OBLITERATE!" Yugi shouted as Exodia fired his attack and demolished all three Blue-Eyes and destroyed Kaiba's Life Points.

 _From then on, Yugi won more duels, time after time. He never lost once._

Shift- Jaden's Flashback- Jaden vs Kagemaru

 _What was even cooler was Jaden. Hard to believe a Slifer Red like him could be so good in dueling. Especially with those awesome heroes. Even against three Sacred Beasts, he never backed down. Not until he played…_

"I play...Sabatiel, the Philosopher's stone!" Jaden called and showed a card. "Which means electrums attack points are now…!"

"Fourteen thousand five hundred?!" Kagemaru gasped in shock.

"Now, Go! Hero Electrum! Seal his fate!" Jadel shouted as his monster sliced one of the sacred beasts in half and destroyed them all, ending the duel.

-end flashback-

" _So now, that burning draw of those two kings still lives on in him, mostly. But I think Yusei's more lucky than anything. Because he has something they don't have._ "

"I summon the Junk Synchron Tuner monster!" Yusei called and summoned a little orange junk man.

 **Junk Synchron**

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 500**

"Impossible, how could he have a tuner monster?!" Trudge said.

"And now I activate my trap, Graceful revival!" Yusei called, activating one of his face downs. "This allows me to do what we Satellites do best, recycle my Speed Warrior and return it to the field!" Yusei said as Speed Warrior reappeared. "And now I tune Junk Synchron to Speed Warrior!"

Junk Synchron pulled a lever as he vansished into three green rings.

"I special summon a monster is equal to the combined levels of both monsters. Its called a Synchro Summon, and I use it to summon Junk Warrior!" Yusei said. A green flash then appeared as Rainbow saw Jaden and Yugi with their backs turned, turning one at a time.

" _This feeling, it's like they're right here, but not really.."_

" _It's time to Duel!"_

" _The feeling of champions that win no matter what the odds…"_

" _Get your game on!"_

"That's it! This is the feeling, of the next Duel King!" Rainbow said.

"Let's rev it up!" Yusei called as a new monster was summoned.

 **Junk Warrior**

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 1300**

Junk warrior was a blue machine like monster with one large fist. He seemed like and wandering hero of sorts.

"Woah! I've never seen summoning like this before." Rainbow said in amazement.

"It's not good enough though, a monster like that cant beat my Dragon." Trudge said.

"He's only got 2300, and Montage has 3000. What are you gonna do?" Rainbow asked.

"I'll use this card, and Trudge will probably remember it. I play the speed spell Vision Wind!" Yusei called activating his speed spell. "This card allows me to summon a level 2 or below monster from my graveyard! Come on back, Speed Warrior!" Speed warrior was called from the card, ready for round 3.

"Nice! Now Junk Warrior's ability kicks in, right?" Rainbow asked.

"You got that right. But, I'm gonna use it, to make Junk warrior 900 ATK points stronger." Yusei states.

 **ATK: 2300-3200**

"Now you have the lead! Take out Montage!" Rainbow said.

"Junk warrior attacks! Target Handcuff Dragon!" Yusei said as the warrior jetted forth and punched that dragons lights out.

"You just made a big mistake yusei, just like all you Satellites, now Handcuff Dragons ability activates! When a monster destroys him, he can equip to the monster that destroyed him and it loses 1800 ATK Points!" Handcuff dragon appeared and wrapped around Junk Warrior.

 **ATK: 3200-1400**

"Hahaha! You should have listened to your mystery friend! If you attacked Montage Dragon, you would have won, but instead, you fell right into my trap!" Trudge laughed.

"I will win Trudge, because I have one more facedown!" Yusei said.

"Wait, you mean you actually…?" Rainbow said.

"I knew about his dragon's effect and I got the perfect card to turn it against him. Take a look! I activate the trap Equip shot!" Yusei called, activating his next trap.

"You're frying my brain! With that, he can use Trudges dragon against him, and Junk warrior get's his ATK points back!" Rainbow exclaimed in shock.

"Growing up on the streets, I know how to be resourceful, using everything to my advantage. That also means using my enemies moves against itself." Yusei tells her. "Trudge has only 5700 life points left, and Montage, due to Handcuffs effect, has 1200 ATK points. Junk warrior, end this." Yusei said as it was over with one hit on the mighty beast.

"AAAAARGH!"

 **Trudge: 5700-0**

Game Over! Winner: Yusei Fudo! Rainbow Dash!

Trudges Runner smoked and stopped. "There goes my promotion." Yusei stops for the moment as he and Rainbow looked at him.

"You mentioned earlier that you wanted to teach me a lesson. How about I leave you this? Don't underestimate us satellites or our decks, because what you see as weakness is what truly makes us strong." Yusei says to the cop.

"Guess I can forget that promotion." Trudge said. "And you. I dunno who you are under that helmet, but when we meet again, I promise you I will unmask you, and take you to the facility, that goes double for Yusei." He says to Rainbow.

"You can try. When I turbo duel, no one's gonna see this face." Rainbow said. Yusei revved his runner and the two blasted off into the streets.

Later, at the crossroads…

"I guess I'm gonna have to get back to my place. I know you can't leave the Satellite, but how do you plan on getting to me?" Rainbow asked.

"We'll find a way to get in touch. For the moment, keep your head down while you're here. You're more than welcome to visit the hideout anytime if you're in the neighborhood." Yusei said to her as she got into her boat.

"I'll remember that." Rainbow said speeding off. As she was coming back, a blue light flashed in the distance. A dragon appeared that was silver white and had eyes of blue as it let out a shrill cry.

"You're back from the dead huh...Blue-Eyes?" Rainbow asked. She walked over to the duel where he was as she witnessed a man dueling another man. He has raven black hair with red streaks, wearing black pants, a leather jacket and red t-shirt.

"End this Blue-Eyes! Go, White Lightning!" The man shouted as Blue-eyes roared and blasted his attack and ending the duel.

 **?: 2300-0**

Winner!

"Argh! It's like I'm facing Seto Kaiba or something! Are you his reincarnation?!" the other duelist asked.

"Heh, you can say that." The boy smirked.

"I ain't got nothing to do with that stuck up kid! I'm outta here!" The duelist ran off.

"Wha… no wait! I'm not like that!" The boy shouted, but he was already gone. "Man, does everyone in Domino city act so snobbish about losing?"

Rainbow walked up to him. "It's cause everyone believes you're Kaiba's reincarnation. You put up a rumor like that, people will think you really are him. And that's saying something because I saw Blue-Eyes. That's Kaiba's ace, if i'm not mistaken, which makes you even more the part." She states.

"Well, I was just messing with him on that. I'm not really like Kaiba, who's always a jerk. I play for fun and so forth." The boy explained, smiling sadly while rubbing his neck.

"It's bad enough you're playing with Blue-Eyes, but I'm not judging. But if you keep dueling like this, people will want to believe that _he_ will come back and finish you off." Rainbow states.

"I get what you mean, but seriously, the deck I use is far more advanced than the deck Kaiba uses. I was only showing a small portion of its true potential."

"So, you got a name?" Rainbow asked.

"Tony. Tony Ebony." Tony greeted with a smile.

"Rainbow Dash. You uh, staying somewhere?"

"I live in a condo not too far from here. Thought I would get a duel in before I crash for the day." Tony explained.

"Will I see you again?"

"Of course. You look like an awesome girl to hang with. Just look for Blue-Eyes, you'll know where to find me." Tony said walking off.

"Heh. This is one cool assignment." Rainbow said.

 **Now let's see what's Down the Road on Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds!**

Rainbow: You're finally gonna escape? Cool!

Yusei: With the parts I found, my runner will be ready for the moment.

Bully: That's a sweet Runner you have? I'll take it for the replacement of the shoes I'm heer for.

Tony: You can forget it! The runner is not for sale, freak!

Rainbow: T-Tony?!

Bully: I don't care if you have Kaiba's card, you're going down, punk!

Tony: Bring it!


End file.
